Brotherly Love
by BeataLumina
Summary: "...I love you. I really love you. I am very proud of...the only brother I have in the world." Such was Damien's love towards Valfor...but that brotherly love had gone increasingly deviant and out of control after their reunion. One-shot Damien/Valfor. (WARNING: M/M, R18, DubCon, Incest, NSFW)


This fic will mainly be in Valfor's POV (1st person), but 2 very short sections will be in Damien's POV (3rd person), as I need to explain something with them.

I wrote this based on Damien's official Webtoon that Nexon released. I suggest reading that first to understand the plot better, if you haven't already (just Google "the backstory of demon and Damien", and click on the thread , there are links to the comic inside).

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN MAPLESTORY OR ITS CHARACTERS, PLOTS, SETTINGS...ETC.

* * *

"Now I can finally call it a day..." Dragging my exhausted body to the bed, I sprawled on the sheets carelessly. The north wind was roaring and rampaging outside the rattling windows, and gusts of whirling snow dyed the entire Edelstein a lifeless hue of silver; but my bedroom was warm and cozy from the heat emitting from the fireplace in the living room.

Even though Damien had been helping, moving out of the Resistance Headquarter－where I had lived since I woke up in the Verne Mine－was still quite an onerous task. He initially wanted to move back to Leafre, but I vigorously refused－not only because the Resistance still needed me here, but also because...how on earth could we move all these furniture and appliances from Edelstein to Leafre, from literally one corner of the Maple World to another?!

Thus, we settled in the top floor of an apartment building next to the Resistance Headquarter. This saved me from much heavy work, but Damien still seemed fairly dissatisfied. It was not unreasonable; the hustle and bustle of Edelstein could easily get on my nerves sometimes. But could that explain his frigid and even hostile attitude towards Mastema? He got along just fine with the Resistance Crew. What had Mastema done to annoy him that much?

Damien...could be very eccentric and hard to understand at times. But I hadn't seen him for more than three hundred years, after all...he, like me, had experienced the vicissitudes of a long life, which could totally change him into a different person. I remembered him as a vivacious and upbeat child; but alas, how that day when Leafre was burned to cinders had changed our lives forever.

And that day in the Temple of Time...if I didn't catch that mysterious demon just in time, I wouldn't know that he－Damien－was still alive, and had become a new Commander of the Black Mage. And I certainly wouldn't have the chance to talk to him again, to uncover his true motives of following the Black Mage, and to investigate what really happened inside that burning house of my family.

Thinking that he killed our mother when his latent demon powers awakened, Damien devoted himself to the evil schemes of the Black Mage and Arkarium in order to revive her－without knowing that all he had been told were outrageous lies. Even with the powers of the Transcendence of Time, reviving a person within the domain of life and death would be impossible; not to mention that the real culprit was not him, or the Black Mage as I had thought, but Arkarium. That despicable coward had always been using underhanded tactics to manipulate others and get what he wanted...it was such a relief that the Silent Crusade discovered his plan of unsealing the Black Mage by returning to the past, and that I was able to utterly destroy him with my hands in the dimensional schism.

After everything had settled down, we retrieved mother's body from the Temple of Time, and buried her under the relics of our wooden house in Leafre. Even though there was no way to revive her, at least she could rest in eternal peace after her murderer was finally brought to justice...

The battles against the remaining Commanders were still waging throughout the Maple World and Grandis, but my long and grueling journey of vengeance had come to an end. I had been free from the weighty mental burdens and guilt, and could finally return to that time when I was happy with my family－now with Damien. I would rather raise my sword and protect what I have from the chaos and perils of this world, than to fight for a grand ideal that I could never see.

The ticking of the wall clock brought me back from the reminiscences. Slowly undressing myself and changing into my night-robe, I slipped under the layers of woolen blankets. The slight noises outside the bedroom reached my ears; it seemed like Damien was still cleaning up the living room. It was almost one in the morning, and even Mastema had gone to bed a long time ago.

I wanted to help, but I was too tired from yesterday's physical ordeals. Might as well just sleep and conserve my energy for tomorrow's work...

As I was drifting into the soothing embrace of slumber, I heard the door of my bedroom opening with a creak.

"Brother...are you still awake?" Damien's voice floated into my ears.

I forced my eyelids open. The flickering embers in the fireplace cast his long shadow on the wall; the shadow began to move towards my bed, then settled just beside my pillow as I turned over in the blankets, facing a smiling Damien.

"I was almost asleep...it's already past one. Go to bed, Damien...we still have to move a lot of stuffs up here tomorrow." I mumbled in drowsiness.

"I'm going to bed soon. I know your bed is quite small, but...can I sleep in your room tonight? It's warmer that way."

His words brought me back to that freezing winter night years ago in Leafre, when he was still a child. Damien said he was cold and snuggled into my chest, cuddling into a little ball; he said it was the most comfortable place he could find in our house.

A warm current flowed through my body, and a fond smile emerged on my lips. "Yeah of course. Go take a quick shower and come back, before I fall asleep again...so that you don't wake me up." Despite the coldness seeping in, I reached out my hand and lovingly ruffled Damien's crimson hair.

"I already did, so I'll just get right in then." He swiftly took off his clothes, and crept under the blankets wearing nothing but underclothes.

"Damien...aren't you cold? Put your pajamas on." I frowned, but he merely smiled mischievously.

"No, not at all! I'll stay really warm if I'm sleeping with you." With this, he curled his body up and wrapped his arms around my neck, while resting his head on my chest.

"It feels just like the good old times...you used to do this a lot during that abnormally cold winter in Leafre."

"Yeah...It's so cold tonight in Edelstein." Damien said pettishly, "...and this is the warmest place in the whole apartment."

Even though he had long grew out of that innocent kid that I knew, the vivacity and charm in his original personality would sometimes reveal themselves when he was with me. As far as I knew, he never acted like that in front of anyone else, which made me feel very special.

And we were indeed special to each other. With mother gone, he became the only kinsman that I had in this world, my only little brother. And I was sure that he felt exactly the same way.

"No matter what you've done before, what mistakes you've made, or what crimes you've committed, I will still forgive you, because you're Damien. It's so good to see you turning away from evil, and letting go of what we couldn't bring back...it's so good to have you back after all these years." Indulging in the increasingly mind-mumbling warmth, I slurred as the languid sea quickly rose over me again.

"Same with me. I thought I would never be able to reveal myself to you, and I would be on my own forever..."

Damien's words drifted across my increasingly weary mind like a light breeze. I couldn't resist the seduction of sleep; the warmth pressing against me was so comfortable, that I just allowed my senses to fall freely into it, into the darkness surrounding it.

* * *

After a short while, Damien raised his head from the blankets, and observed the countenance of his sleeping brother carefully. Then a content and carnal smile emerged on his face, as he murmured:

"I didn't expect the magic to work so fast...this is a good sign."

Slowly lifting the layers of blankets up and silently straddling the unmoving body beneath, he planted numerous kisses on the man's forehead, the closed eyes, the nose, and the cheeks...then finally, on the slightly parted lips.

* * *

I awoke for no apparent reasons. I blearily blinked a few times and tried to discern the surroundings, but my eyes didn't seem to function properly. The darkness around me was impenetrably deep; only a dim trace of silver reflections from the window reminded me that I was still in my bedroom.

I groped around with my hands under the blankets, but found nothing except the edges of my bed.

"Damien...where are you?" I mumbled with my eyes half-opened. My eyelids were very heavy, and my head was shrouded in a dense fog; but I felt the senses of my body suddenly sharpening, as a pair of warm, almost burning hands gently cupped my cheeks.

Before I could comprehend whom those hands belonged to, something moist and soft－in fact a tongue, as I later realized－touched my lips. As I gasped in surprise, it slid into my mouth easily, and started to caress the soft muscles underneath my tongue.

My breath quickened as a wave of strange heat rising from the lower abdomen coursed through my body; as if cued by my reactions, the hands cupping my cheeks migrated down to my chest, and slowly unbuttoned my night-robe. Meantime, the tongue began ransacking every corner of my mouth with melting intensity.

A low moan leaked from my throat; I couldn't help but squirmed slightly. That tongue was now fiercely intertwining with my own, and absorbing all my whimpers in the process. I desperately panted for air through the nose, but even my breathing was drenched in an undeniable hue of desire.

After a long time, the tongue finally drew out from my mouth. That pair of hands had already fully unbuttoned my night-robe while I was indulging in the kiss; sensing that my upper body was slightly trembling, they climbed up to my bare chest and began thumbing the hardened peaks on each side.

"...No..." A wanton gasp tore from my lips as the fingers pressed down lightly and rubbed the tips in a circular motion. I bit my lower lip forcefully, attempting to stop the embarrassing sounds from coming out; the hands stopped moving at once, then slowly slid up and tenderly stroked my upper back. But before I could relax, a different kind of warmth had descended on the center of my chest, and started tracing down the skin with a series of feathery soft kisses.

"What...are you...doing..." Overwhelmed by shame, I gritted out protests through my teeth, as my rationality finally broke through the snares of pleasure. Even though I couldn't deny the eager reactions of my body, this was utterly unacceptable...even in the wildest dreams. I didn't even know who this mysterious man assaulting me was, or what he wanted from me. I couldn't just let him have his way that easily!

As if reading my thoughts, that man hidden in darkness stopped abruptly. Then to my surprise, he gripped my pert erection in his hands, and began stroking it gently with his fingertips.

A suppressed groan escaped my tightly pressed lips; my whole body tensed and squirmed at the unexpected stimulus. Realizing that I was unconsciously thrusting my hips upward into his touch, I clenched my fists and turned my head sideways in anger and shame.

Even though I couldn't see clearly, I could tell that the culprit was aroused by the contradictory responses of my mind and body. Mustering up my last bits of rationality and strength, I pushed myself up and tried to attack him with my demon fury－except that I had been weakened substantially for unknown reasons, and he easily caught my hands in midair. Pushing me back against the headboard, he straddled my legs and pinned my arms on the bed, then－

"Ah!..." A saccharine moan spilled from me as his hot and moist lips enveloped my engorged shaft. Shocked by the shameless sound that I just made, I forced back my erratic breath, and strove to divert my attention away from the fluttering and sliding movements of the muscles in his mouth.

Yet the harder I tried, the stronger I was struck by the heightening waves of pleasure. And even worse...he was incredibly skilled. Slowly and carefully taking my full length into his throat, he ran his supple tongue along the base of my shaft, and lewdly sucked at the throbbing head. Meanwhile, he let go of my limp arms, and snaked his hands up my sensitive inner thighs; as he deftly tickled the back of my knees with his fingers, I couldn't help but keened and writhed in gushes of dizzying euphoria.

With virtually every sweet spot of my lower body fully activated by his ministrations, my remaining strength started rapidly draining away, and my rationality was shredded into a hideous state of mess. Ragged and throaty pants tore from my lips as my chest rose and fall uncontrollably; a blazing flame began to consume my entire body.

"No...I...can't..." I groaned, already on the verge of actually begging him to stop. Yet on the contrary, the silky muscles of his mouth contracted forcefully in response; I collapsed against the headboard as a particularly maddening electric current penetrated me.

_...I can't take this any more...I'm...almost..._

Rays of blinding white lights soon exploded behind my eyes, as I released my desires that had long been bottled up with a rapturous cry. My hips convulsively sprang up, and my fists tightened so fiercely that the sheets were almost crumbled.

I crashed down on the bed, and remained there motionlessly. It was too intense...I feebly tilted my head backwards, and leaned on the headboard in exhaustion.

At that moment, a miserable sense of failure mercilessly hit me.

"I wish this were merely a nightmare...this man...definitely has some kind of energy-conducting powers. I've never felt so weak before...this is even worse than when I woke up in that egg! After all these years of training, and finally having my revenge...now I can't even protect myself! How pathetic...how am I supposed to protect others like this?!..."

Suppressing the tears that threatened to brim the eyes, I bit my lower lip with such force that it bled. The ominous darkness around weighed down heavily on me; the room remained painfully still, and the mysterious man had disappeared without a trace...

...Or so I thought.

"Brother..." A familiar, trembling voice wafted into my ears. "I...I'm so sorry...d-don't cry, please..."

"...Damien?..." My heart froze in that instant; I could not believe my ears.

_Why...did you, of all people...do this to me?..._

Gulping down a sob, I quavered, "Why?...Why you?...I...I thought you were back...for good! ...You...drained away my powers like the Black Wings did to Edelstein, didn't you?! They told you...to do this, because I eliminated Arkarium...right? ...For Goddess' sake! ...You could have my powers without...without..."

...Without doing such utterly humiliating things to me.

Why?! Why was I betrayed again and again...and this time, by my own brother, the only kinsman I had left in this world?!

Suddenly, the words of that last bloodstained monk in the Temple of Time reverberated through my mind:

"To hurt others, as a way to fulfill your goal...you will someday be in the same situation, commander!"

...Yes, there was no way to redeem the crimes I had committed. But Transcendents...hadn't I suffered enough?...

A pair or arms encircled me with suffocating strength as Damien flung himself into my chest. I struggled desperately to tear away from him, and hissed in a broken voice:

"Get away...from me, you traitor! I don't want to see you again..."

"No!...Brother, please! L-listen to me! I didn't mean to! Please, forgive me! Please..." Damien clung to my shoulders, and looked directly into my eyes with astonishing sincerity:

"...I...I love you. I really really love you. I'm very proud of...the only brother I have in the world. I have always loved and admired you, brother..."

"So I...wanted to become stronger as you were, so that you would truly recognize me...it was one of the reasons that I became a Commander of the Black Mage. But...after knowing everything he and his minions had done to us, I could serve him no longer! You told me the whole story, and I fully trusted you...so, I go where you go."

"But...I'm just...really jealous. Especially...at Mastema. I can tell...she loves you, right? And she got to stay with you during all the time that I was gone...it's only a matter of time before you fall in love with her too!"

"I...I don't want anyone to steal you away from me! You're my brother...and mine only! That's why I wanted to..."

His voice lowered into a trembling whisper. I sighed heavily and irritably, "...to gain the upper hand first, is that what you're saying?"

His head jerked up in panic, "But...but I didn't mean to blow it up like this! I didn't want to hurt you...the magic wasn't supposed to work that way－"

"Magic? What magic?!" Feeling my rage slowly resurfacing, I interrupted roughly.

"It's...a forbidden and special aphrodisiac magic with temporary energy-conducting effects. I discovered it in a tome in Arkarium's study...I saw many other nasty spells on it too, but for some unknown reasons I only remembered this one..." Damien mumbled guiltily. He took a deep breath and composed himself a little, then continued:

"When I walked in and asked if I could sleep on your bed, I wasn't thinking about any inappropriate things. But seeing you ruffling my hair like that...and...maybe you didn't know, but you looked...very provocative at that time. My self-control just flew off at that moment, because...because I couldn't wait any longer to risk your mind and body being snatched away by someone else."

"I'm completely regretting what I've done now...I could've waited then confess my love to you. I'm really afraid...to be hated by my only brother, and it seems like...I've just done what will make you despise me for life."

My lips moved, but not even a sound came out.

_Damien...I didn't know..._

After the initial shock had subsided, I－quite oddly－felt a sense of relief after he had finished confessing. He didn't betray me, after all...maybe it was because that coward Arkarium had coaxed him into working for the Black Mage for such a long time, that he started resorting to cowardly tactics himself...it was not entirely his fault.

And seriously...what could I do? Of course I could not hate him...no matter what he had done, what mistakes he had made, or what crimes he had committed, I would still forgive him, because he was...my only Damien.

In fact, it was...rather heart-warming to hear him confessing his true feelings so unreservedly, and to know that he loved me even more than I loved him. Such realizations alone were enough to dispel any grudges and anger I had. We were brothers, after all; so we should understand each other better to prevent similarly embarrassing incidents from happening, shouldn't we?

I sighed deeply again, but in resignation this time. "Damien...you're really my weak spot. I'm not that mad anymore, because I love you too. Even though for now, I don't think I can..." I flushed slightly as I paused for a second, "...love you in the way that you love me, I'm glad that you told me everything. You should be more open with me, for you can be hard to understand sometimes, you know...and so I can make sure that you won't be resorting to any cowardly tactics like Arkarium did."

"Thank you so much..." Damien threw his arms around me passionately again, "I thought you'd hate me..."

Shaking my head, I embraced him shyly in response. After a while, he looked up in hesitation and faltered, "And...since you said I should be more open with you, then...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Umm...I...uh...did it...feel good? If it does, then...anytime you want it, just call me over. Because...seriously, even with the magic, I...didn't expect you to be that hot in bed－"

"Shut the hell up, Damien!" A shade of crimson flared up from my face and neck, as I attempted to knock the little brat on his head－except that the weakening effects of that aphrodisiac spell were still lingering. I felt the whole room spinning madly and lost my balance; I fell back on the bed ungracefully, before my hands even touched him－

Then I felt his warm body pressing flush against me, and his soft lips met my own. My arms instinctively sprang up, but were quickly restrained; effortlessly prying my mouth open, he caressed my soft palate with his tongue, while tantalizingly kneading my bare chest with his hands.

_Oh no, not this trick...again!..._ Feeling the lurking flames of desire shooting up, I twisted and squirmed in an effort to escape; yet he seized this opportunity and probed even deeper, then began twirling his tongue in a sweeping, circling motion that sent euphoric currents up my spine.

"Nmm...Da...mien..." I slurred with sweet, needy moans, and unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"...Please, don't tempt me anymore..." Damien pulled away very reluctantly, "I don't want to make you sad again, but...you're just so sensitive that you can get terribly aroused with just a kiss. Unbelievable..." He said hoarsely, his clouded eyes burning with lust.

I was startled by the primal look in his eyes and came to myself; realizing that my arms were still around his neck, I quickly withdrew them and turned my head away with a blush.

"Brother...do you know what can excite a man the most?" Damien looked straight into my eyes and whispered in a very hungry tone, "Coy and contradictory reactions in bed."

My body tensed in bashfulness and disbelief; I felt like my demon fury would burst out in seconds if I weren't considerably weakened.

To make matters worse, Damien continued with a mischievous glint fleeting across his eyes, "...Uh, by the way, you still haven't answered my question yet."

"Question? What..."

Then I suddenly remembered what he said before the kiss. How－in the name of the Transcendents－could I answer that question in his face!

"I. Refuse. To. Answer. It. Now." I squeezed out the words one by one through my clenched teeth, and stared at him with my face turning bright red.

"...Hmm...does that mean you'll answer it someday in the future?" Damien tilted his head sideways and threw me an seemingly innocent look.

I sighed heavily and petulantly, "Maybe...we'll see, I guess."

Maybe...it wouldn't be bad to love him back as much as he loved me, even though I doubt I could do it now.

* * *

The golden sunbeams pouring down from the window penetrated Damien's eyelids. He tossed wearily in the blanket and slightly opened his eyes; the blizzard had calmed, and the sapphire sky of Edelstein appeared unusually clear and bright.

He slowly blinked a few times, before turning his gaze toward the soundly sleeping figure with long crimson hair next to him.

Stroking the man's demon wings gently, Damien smiled with determination:

"That day will come...when your mind, body, and everything else...will be mine entirely, brother Valfor."


End file.
